


Mi Corazón

by CoppeliaMazurka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaMazurka/pseuds/CoppeliaMazurka
Summary: 拉莫斯被疯狂的球迷诅咒了，需要一位真爱之人来拯救他。





	Mi Corazón

15

克里斯蒂亚诺和马塞洛往塞尔吉奥的家里搬来了一棵圣诞树。并且利用大佬权威，把装饰工作全都安派来给了队里的小年轻。他们还带了很多装饰，据伊斯科讲，每个队员都给队长选了一样装饰品。他们替他把圣诞树装点好了，立在了壁炉边。  
塞尔吉奥坐在沙发上看着他们热热闹闹地做完了一切，他打电话给他顶喜欢的那间饭店，喊了一桌子的菜，为了感谢他的队友们为他的圣诞节做出的贡献，请他们吃了顿丰盛的外带晚餐。又拿出了他去年圣诞时藏好的酒，慷慨地全分给了队友们。  
对此克里斯蒂亚诺无比牙酸地说，“你难得这么大方。我恨我自己不爱喝酒。”  
塞尔吉奥只是笑。上帝保佑他的大姨妈终于结束了，虽然还是不修边幅，但他的样子看起来比前几天好了很多。他看着他的队友们吵吵嚷嚷地玩了几盘实况，吃掉了一大堆他们自带的零食，把他的客厅搞得乱七八糟。他不知道费尔南多有没有对他们说什么，于是他决定当做他们什么都不知道，任由这群人陪着他浪费时间，就当做是一个普通的假期里的日子。  
到了十一点多，马塞洛像每一个好家长那般，催促孩子们都去睡觉，还给不情不愿的巴斯克斯屁股上来了两脚，辛辛苦苦把精力旺盛的大男孩儿们都哄出了塞尔吉奥家里。克里斯蒂亚诺落在人群最后面，在没人注意的时候飞快地亲了一下塞尔吉奥的脸颊。  
“榭寄生。”他指了指挂在塞尔吉奥家大门上那个圆环，温柔地笑了笑。  
塞尔吉奥也笑，“别忘了给我的圣诞礼物。今年别再送我Gucci的包了。需要一点惊喜。”  
“你就少挑剔了。”克里斯蒂亚诺快活地捶了捶他的肩膀，而后双手搭在塞尔吉奥的肩膀上，直直地看着他，“SESE，别为难自己，别让自己难过。”  
“老天，听听看是在和我说话。你才是最爱和自己较劲的那个人好吗。”塞尔吉奥转开脸不去看他。克里斯蒂亚诺露出近乎宽容的笑容，也不再说话，跟上了已经站在院子外的马塞洛，留下了塞尔吉奥一个人。  
塞尔吉奥关上房门，一个人在榭寄生下站了一会儿。他想起他们曾经的恶作剧，在更衣室的大门上挂了一圈小小的榭寄生，然后躲在角落里，等着训练结束的队友们落入陷阱里，大呼小叫地冲出来强行让他们亲吻对方。可怜的加雷斯被迫抱着教练的光头亲了好几下，每个人的手机里都有他窘迫样子的照片。  
塞尔吉奥沉浸在那些快乐的故事里，突然听到敲门声音，于是揉揉脸，挤出笑脸拉开门。  
“忘记什么东西了吗？”他问道，等看清了来人之后，他感到自己的表情冻住，又飞快地恢复了正常。“Geri？这么晚了，有事吗？”  
杰拉德不说话，只默默挤进了室内，又把门关上，上了保险。他短短的头发上沾了雪花，被室内的温度烤了之后很快就化开。  
“下雪了吗？”塞尔吉奥喃喃地问道。  
“下雪了。”杰拉德回答道。他摘下手套随意地插进外套口袋里，然后捧起了塞尔吉奥的脸。他的手算不上冷，但塞尔吉奥仍旧被突然贴上来的温度刺得抖了抖。他想要躲开，而加泰人突然靠了过来，双手滑到他的背部，把他紧紧搂进一个怀抱中。  
塞尔吉奥的脸贴着杰拉德的大衣，那上面还带着太阳的味道，真是神奇。那些温柔的味道围绕着他，让他鼻子发酸，险些落下泪来。  
事实上他已经哭了。塞尔吉奥恨自己这样软弱，可他完全停不下来。柔软的布料默不作声地吸走了他的眼泪，杰拉德低下头，同他额头贴着额头。  
“别哭了。”他轻声地说，像是怕惊扰到一片羽毛。塞尔吉奥感到对方轻轻地抚摸他的眼眶，他低沉的嗓音环绕着他。  
“别哭了。我再也不和你吵架了，不会向你扔东西，钥匙我拿走了就是我的了。也不会对你的朋友们发脾气，南多也是我的朋友，我会和他道歉的。我爱你，SESE，我会替你记得所有你容易忘记的事情。你会好起来的。我们都会很好的。所以别再哭了。”  
“你爱我？”  
“是的。我爱你。即使你的脾气那么坏。我爱你开心时候的笑脸，爱你不涂发胶的头发。我爱你。我想给你造一座房子，把你骗到里面去，你就不会再和我作对了，也不会被人下药被人欺负了。我会保护你的，即使你足够坚强，不需要我的保护。”  
“即使我变不回去？”  
“你不会的。”杰拉德笑了起来，他将一个吻印在塞尔吉奥的额头上，“你马上就会变回去的。你也爱我，是不是？马上就会好了。”  
“……你可真不害臊。”  
“好吧。那如果你变不回去，我也爱你。我爱你SESE不管你是什么样子。”  
塞尔吉奥仰着头，他的眼泪再也忍不住，他也不需要把所有哭声都压抑在唇齿之间，于是他抓着杰拉德的衣服大声地放肆地哭了起来。在这所有的操蛋的事情之后，他终于可以大声地哭出来，再也不用担心其他的事情。  
“我也爱你，Geri。对不起。我为什么这么讨厌？为什么总是和你过不去？我不知道。我控制不了我自己。南多说你爱我。我高兴坏了。但我又怕他是个傻瓜，我也是个傻瓜。你说你爱我，我愿意现在就死去。即使我变不回去，我也爱你。没准我还能给你生个孩子。”他胡乱地说道，哭得太厉害，甚至还打了个嗝  
没羞没躁的话一股脑地甩出来，但羞耻心在这一刻早就没有了意义。塞尔吉奥想，既然他们已经错过了这么多的时间。在满脸的眼泪之下塞尔吉奥模糊地看见杰拉德向他靠过来，于是闭上眼睛，将自己的嘴唇递给他，完成了一次的湿漉漉的黏糊糊的嘴对嘴的亲吻。  
“你可别说这种话了。”杰拉德又好气又好笑，“生孩子什么的，我保证你明天早上就后悔了。”他搂着塞尔吉奥的腰把他抱起来，然后把对方放在沙发靠背上。塞尔吉奥顺从地分开腿环住杰拉德的腰，一边手忙脚乱地去脱加泰人的衣服，一边傻乎乎地笑了起来。杰拉德脱掉了他的睡裤，手顺着他的睡衣下摆伸进来，从他的大腿内侧一路向上，，匆忙地确认了一句“大姨妈结束了吗？”之后，飞快地剥掉了他的内裤。  
塞尔吉奥猴急猴急地凑过去咬他的喉结，杰拉德发出一声沉闷的呻吟，伸手去拽罪魁祸首的胸衣。他摸到了塞尔吉奥背上的鸡皮疙瘩，又猛地把手缩回来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们去床上。”  
杰拉德把塞尔吉奥抱起来，像是抱小孩子那样紧紧地托着他的屁股。塞尔吉奥发出了一声小小的惊呼，又飞快地把这恼人的一点也没有男子气概的声音吞了回去，只死死地扣着加泰人的肩膀。  
他们一道滚到了床上，扯过被子蒙住身体，杰拉德笨手笨脚地解开了他的胸衣，像是第一次真正认识到塞尔吉奥如今拥有一副怎样的身体，他专心地盯着那对柔软白嫩的乳房看了一会儿。塞尔吉奥在他的注视下变成了一只烤熟的虾。  
“你到底要不要做？”  
“我只是在想，要是今天晚上我把你弄怀孕了，你还能变回去吗？”  
杰拉德的声音无辜又正经，充满了朴素的求知欲，而塞尔吉奥却只想扯过被子闷死他。他的脸涨得通红，于是虚张声势地爬起来，推着杰拉德让他躺下。他骑到了对方的腰上，气势汹汹地撸了几把杰拉德半勃的性器。  
“你怎么这么着急啊？”那加泰人居然还敢用那么无辜的声音向他发问。  
塞尔吉奥气坏了，一只手撑在杰拉德的胸口，一只手扶着对方硬邦邦的性器就义无反顾地坐了下去。被顶开的一瞬间他发出一声闷哼。杰拉德及时地搂住他，慢慢将自己整个送了进去。  
他们一动不动地维持了半分钟，然后塞尔吉奥皱着眉头动了动自己的屁股，他瞪一眼看着自己纹丝不动的杰拉德，“你行不行？你倒是动一动啊。”  
“我看你很想自己来啊。”  
“我这不是看你犹犹豫豫的，还说想让我生孩子，我怕你努力到明年都不行。”  
杰拉德知道他在故意使坏，但在床上说这样的话对男人来讲总是莫大的挑衅，能忍就真该是有些什么难言之隐了。杰拉德托着塞尔吉奥的屁股还算小心地同他换了个位置，等塞尔吉奥堪堪躺平了，他便用力地抽插起来。起初塞尔吉奥还能忍住没有发出太大的声音，到后来杰拉德上了手一边揉弄他一边换着角度不间断地往他最深处顶弄时候，他便放开了嗓子叫了起来。  
他被杰拉德顶得头昏眼花，说着些不过脑子的淫词秽语，他说你好大，你慢一点。于是杰拉德听话地慢下来，用磨人的节奏擦过他的外阴，弄得塞尔吉奥无力地夹紧了双腿，一边觉得丢人一边又完全没办法控制住自己，哭了出来。  
他浑身湿漉漉的，头发黏在脸颊上，杰拉德拨开乱糟糟的发丝亲吻他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，把他的呻吟他的哭喊都吞进了肚子。  
等到最后杰拉德射精的时候，塞尔吉奥已经说不出话来，他哆嗦着手搂住杰拉德的脖子，感觉着属于对方的液体完完全全地填满了自己的身体。  
他的心也被填满。杰拉德停留在他的身体里，他们紧紧地贴在一起，心跳声交织着，分不清属于谁。

他感到自己变得完整。

TBC


End file.
